Revive Revival
Revive Revival is one of secondary antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2, as well as he is one of member of Innovators and Ribbons Almark loyal follower. Personality Even he is one of genetic twin of Anew Returner, Revive overall opposite from her. Just like the other member of Innovator, he feel more superior than the normal human and doesn't like being mock by his opponent. Unlike the others, Revive has bit of respect for few human being, such as like Kati Mannequin while openly disrespecting others such as Arba Lindt. And also he shown has high expectations to the others entrusted by Ribbons, such as like Louise Halevy, even he also has a mind to help her to defeat the Gundams. Revive also has carefree and playful-side especially toward the other Innovator member, teasing Bring about his usual quiet and stoic nature before being shocked at hearing Memento Mori activation. Beside being opposite of Anew, he still has some similarity with her, especially his caring-side toward the other Innovator member,as he seemed distraught and hurt by the death of Bring by the hands of Tieria and shocked after know Hilling Care brutally killed by Allelujah.His relationship with Anew is unknown.However,he little bit caring with her especially when he feeling Bad toward Anew when she enter the battlefield to aid them but not really distraught or shocked after know her death in Setsuna's hand. History He is first time seen when he asked Ribbons if its time to him to do something in Middle East, but Ribbons simple answer at him that he already has another people that will take his task to Middle East, and he mention that he is a human, but he already selected him before. And later Ribbons drop him to A-Laws which he get "Licensed captain" rank in there, and join many events and battles in A-Laws side. When Ribbons secretly put a their sleeper agent on Celestial Being side, Revive always use his quantum-brainwaves to tracking their spots to connected with the sleeper agents, so A-Laws can easily find the Celestial Being when they were hiding from them. Revive always being partnered with Hilling Care, one of Ribbons loyal follower. When he has battle with Tieria Erde, he was being captured by him and being interrogated by the Gundam Meister about VEDA Location. However, Revive refuse to answer it and he said that he didn't know anything about VEDA location. At this time, he release Anew Returner Innovator persona, order to her to take the hostage and release 0-Raiser. Even he fail to get 0-Raiser due being ambush by Setsuna and Lockon, he has no change but let them to take the 0-raiser, but he shot the cockpit which make 0-Raiser unable to be used, and escape with Anew. When Ribbons has battle with Setsuna with his Reborns-Gundam, he and Hilling decide to help him and have a battle with Lockon Stratos. Even he able to make heavily damaged Cherudim-Gundam which edging closer to destruction, Lockon use Trans-Am just as Revive/Gadessa was about to strike the final blow, avoiding it, before bringing up his last GN Pistol II, firing repeatedly on Gadessa at point-blank range, causing it to explode and killing Revive in the process. Quotes Trivia * He is share similarity with Stoica from Bakugan Gundalian Invaders : ** Both of them share same seiyuu, Mitsuki Saiga ** Both of them have carefree and playful side toward their allies beside their tough side ** Both of them are the last member who is killed in battle and remains loyal toward their superior, Barodius and Ribbons Almark * He was killed by Lyle Dylandy, who no other his genetic twin sister lovers, Anew Returner * Due he is battle-type Innovade, Revive is genderless. However, in dub version he was made as Female. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protective Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Psychics Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Misogynists